In Like a Lion Out Like a Lamb
by LittleVala
Summary: Jakc gets a surprise visit from a past lover, and present lover. One in the same. Will Ianto be jealous or join in the fun? Tag along on their new adventures. R
1. Circe Okeanos, who the hell?

Name: In Like a Lion out Like a Lamb  
Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of it's characters. BUT! I do own Circe, she's my creation. All mine! But they could use her if they wanted to.

A swirling portal opened inside of Torchwood. Out of the swirling mass stepped a young blond woman. She looked to be about late teens, early 20's. But in reality she was 180 years old. She was undying, just like Jack. Exactly the reason little miss Sunshine was in Torchwood today. The girl had a bone to pick with a certain Captain, and possibly even more than just picking a bone. She smirked as her calm light blue eyes, almost with a tinge of purple in them, scanned over the inside of the organization. No one was home, right must be late. Jack would be in however. The smirk on the young womans face widened into an all out grin. Time for fun. She straightened out her black and silver short cocktail dress, even if it was a dress she was far beyond showing off her buttocks to the galaxy and wore a pair of skinny dark blue jeans, as well as black flats. She was the image of girl going out clubbing.

The portal behind the woman closed after a bag was thrown out. Luckily it didn't hit anything, or else her entrance would've been ruined. And she hated ruined entrances. Looking around she thought to herself, 'Alright if I was Captain Jack Harkness where would I be.' The smile reappeared on her lips as her eyes settled on an office that was set aside from the other work stations. "bingo!"she whispered to herself. She bent down and picked up the navy blue bag and made her way into the office. No body home, except a light snoring sound from below. Peering down the hole on the left side of the desk she could see her lover. Captain Jack Harkness. She smiled playfully, he was so cute when he was fast asleep. She set her bag down and stripped off her flats, as to not make a sound.

Quietly she descended down the ladder into his tiny little bedroom. Her smile morphed into her trademark smirk once more. Before he could wake up she settled herself on top of him. Under her light weight he squirmed, his mind registering the weight that was pressing down on him, as light as it was. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and was probably only wearing underwear underneath the covers, or better yet, nothing at all. Her hands roamed over his chest, and she bent over him, her face inches from his. "Good morning sleepy head. I brought you a present." She whispered to him, she didn't want to disturb the peace and tranquility of the place just yet. Jack just squirmed trying to get away.

"5 more minutes Ianto." he muttered and rolled over, sending the woman off of him to the side. He was slowly waking up. Time for a real wake up. The woman got off the bed and ascended the ladder. Now standing over the hole she shouted down into it. Her voice loud, and demanding. Not that of a normal humans voice.

"WAKE UP!" The shout pierced through his sleep, and Jack sat straight up in bed. Not quite fully aware of what happened. He looked above himself out through the hole, no one was there. He checked the time, it was time to get up anyways. Jack quickly dressed in his usual attire, only a bit more relaxed seeing as none of his gang would be here until an hour later. He climbed up the ladder, not expecting anyone he went about his daily routine. As he turned around he found the girl sitting on his desk. He was speechless for a few moments, not really quite sure how she'd gotten there.

"Good morning love!" She greeted him, in an almost to joyful way for the morning time. Jack just stared at her, doing quite a good impersonation of a fish.

"Circe?" he finally managed to get out.

"That's it. That's all I get!? The dumb founded stare and the stupid question. Who the hell else do you think I am, Celestia? I mean I show up thinking you'd be happy as a clam. I came here out of the goodness of my heart, I came to find you! I mean you didn't even call, or anything! You're the worst ever." She huffed, and jumped down off his desk, and quickly passed by him descending the stairs. Jack rolled his eyes and followed the blond.

"Hey hold the phone! I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting you, is all. And I haven't seen you in what how many years?" she didn't answer but stopped on a step. Circe turned back around to face him.

"Don't be an ass Jack. You know I was busy with clients, and what not. I'm sorry my job takes me all over the galaxy. It's not my fault that I am who I am." She pouted and stared at him with her puppy dog eyes. He couldn't be mad at her, he was never able to be mad at her for long.

"I'm just saying it's been what, 5 years? You could've contacted me or something. The street goes both ways ya know." he walked towards her arms outstretched towards her. She found her way in between his arms, and he wrapped them around her. She was temperamental, and probably psychotic, but he loved her. Technically they had been married, but their relationship was open, mostly because of his sexuality, her sexuality, his job and her job. They clashed, but they made a great team. She was smart, smarter than Owen and Tosh, Circe just never put any of it to use unless she had to.

"I know, but I've been so busy. And I'm guessing you've been busy too. I missed you captain!" Captain, her nickname for him. Captain of his ship (Torchwood), he liked it when she called him captain. It made him feel powerful. He looked down at her and lifted her chin up so that she'd look at him. She was such a little kid sometimes, of course it doesn't help that she stopped living and growing up at the age of 18, she couldn't help but act like a teenager sometimes. Of course she was older though, it was still hard for him to wrap his mind around that.

"let's just say we're sorry and move on. I'm sorry, your sorry, we made mistakes. Now move on." Well that settled the matter. Jack brought her face closer to his, and kissed her. She returned the kiss, and deepened it. She'd missed this, and she could tell he had as well. During this passionate exchange the ever on time, and early, Ianto entered the scene. Not expecting to see Jack and some girl kissing passionately.

Ianto stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell?" Was all Ianto could manage. There was Jack kissing some bim- no oh no, was that...

"IANTO! Baby! What's shaken?" Circe disconnected herself from Jack, and rushed down to Ianto. She jumped up into his arms, and laid a kiss on him as well. An open relationship and this was why. Jack and Circe were way too much a like it wasn't even funny. Circe seemed to be having the same effect on everyone. Ianto just stood their holding the bubbly blond in his arms.

"What are you doing here Circe?"

"Can't we all just start out with HI Circe how are you? Haven't seen you in awhile? How's the companion business? Met anyone as handsome as me? Ugh you people are all downers, always waiting for something to kill you. Oi." She motioned for Ianto to put her down, and he obeyed. As soon as her feet touch the ground she was off again, running around to explore the complex. Jack chuckled and moved to stand next to Ianto.

"How long is she staying for this time?" He asked turning to look at his boss.

"I have no idea. But I get the feeling a long time. She brought a bag this time." Jack crossed his arms over his chest and watched the young alien pick through drawers and giggle at some of the things she found. Always a surprise with this one.

"Goody. I'll make some coffee." Ianto turned and walked away from Jack to find his coffee, he could tell that by the end of the day, it was going to be a long day, they would need as much coffee as possible.

Jack watched Ianto walk away...he liked watching Ianto's backside...a lot. As Ianto disappeared Jack returned his attention to Circe, who was now rifling through Owen's desk. Probably not a good idea, but who was he to tell the pretty lady to stop? Nope, he'd let her do whatever she wanted. Jack retreated to his office, and let her romp around the base like it was a playground. Even if he did want to stop her, there would be no stopping her. She was powerful, and cunning. Circe could fool anyone into thinking she was helpless. That's how Jack and her met, in a bar near Torchwood 2. She came clean to him immediately about who she was, where she was from, and because of her open honesty, he shared with her everything about himself.. That woman knows everything about him, his past, who he really is. But she's kept her promise to keep it all hidden, at least he has someone to talk to, that was her reasoning for him telling her. Jack could trust Circe with his life, she'd protect him come rain or shine, she'd be there.

As the big door into the complex opened again in came Toshiko and Gwen. Boy were they in for a surprise especially Gwen. Everyone here knew Circe from the last visit, but Gwen was Suzie's replacement, new, and fresh. Circe's going to have a hay day. Before Jack could make an interception, Circe was on the two.

"Toshie!" Circe shouted from across the room, coincidently Circe was at Toshiko's station. Circe raced over to the Asian, and hugged the woman. Of course Tosh was stunned just as the rest had been. Gwen just stared at the two wide eyed, all she could think of was the question of who the hell was this? Registering what was hugging her, Tosh's face lit up, and the hug was returned.

"Circe! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming? How long are you here for? What have you been doing?" The questions flew out of Tosh's mouth before she could stop them. She was just happy to see Circe again. The two had been quite close, best friends almost, and then Circe left, no goodbye. Only Jack was the one who had gotten to say good bye to the lovely lady.

"I came for a visit. No one knew I was coming. I like to surprise people, you know that! And as for how long, I'm not sure however long Jack will keep me!" So she was set on staying a long time then. Tosh didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "I've been off doing my job on several different planets. You'd be surprised how many handsome men wanted to sweep me away." The young women gushed together, and chattered for several minutes before Tosh remembered that Gwen was still standing there, attempting to follow the conversation as best she could.

"Circe, this is Gwen Cooper our Police liaison." Tosh gestured towards Gwen, and Gwen smiled at the woman.

"Hello Circe." Gwen extended her hand towards the woman in greeting.

"I was wondering when Jackie would get a newbie. I was, no offense, getting bored with you lot. No one to torture. Yet, I mean. Owen's not in, I miss him, when will he be in?" Circe cocked her head to one side, taking Gwen in.

"Not for awhile. He's probably sleeping in if he isn't here yet." Tosh smiled, and left Circe and Gwen to go to her station grumbling about the lazy arse that Owen was. Circe giggled and turned her attention back to Gwen.

"So Gwen Cooper is it? You're new. I like new kids. They're fun. Oh we're going to have so much fun together." Circe took Gwen's hand and dragged her off to the back to have some fun. An hour later Owen showed up to work. Nursing what looked to be quite a bad hangover. He slumped into his station and rested his head on his desk. Jack appeared behind him.

"You're late Owen!" Maybe Jack said that a bit louder than he should have but it was worth it seeing Owen's face.

"I know I am, but you would be too after the night I had." Owen groaned, and lifted his head off the desk to look up at his boss.

"You probably should have stayed home then. You'll never guess who's here." Jack couldn't help but smirk. He knew Circe and Owen didn't really get along. Mostly they didn't get along because Circe had led Owen on, and Owen didn't like that, and Circe could've cared less. In other words, she broke the poor kids heart, and now just likes to torture him with it. It really was amusing watching the two together, they fought like little kids. Jack didn't even have to say her name, Owen could practically read his mind.

"You're bloody fucking kidding! Tell me you're joking. She can't be here. You're not just gonna let her stay here are you!?" Owen's eyes went wide, and he seemed to sober up quite quickly.

"What do you want me to do with her, throw her out on the street. You know what she'd do, she'd have all the men in the world bowing down at her feet in an instant. Hello! Is anyone home, she's a siren. There's a reason for the name of her species. Or have you forgotten Owen?" Jack just couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face to save his life.

"I haven't forgotten. Where is she?" Owen, regretted asking the question seeing as Gwen wasn't around.

"Off getting herself acquainted with Gwen. Don't ask me how Gwen is doing, you'd have to ask her yourself. I wouldn't want to interrupt them though." Jack chuckled again and patted Owen on the shoulder. Owen grimaced and decided to hide from Circe for as long as he could, which wouldn't be for long. That woman had a way of finding any man she wanted. Like she could smell them, or just sense a penis anywhere.

Owen had been hiding out in the morgue cataloging dead bodies. But she had found him. And he let out a string of words that should never ever be repeated, but would probably be repeated...especially by Owen.

"I love it when you try to hide from me Owen. It just makes it more fun. Your new girl told me about Suzie. Poor girl, I never liked her though. She was a stone, not much fun. But you Owen, you're a lot of fun." Circe smiled wide, and came up behind him, pressing her warm body against his, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sod off Circe." He tried to get her to go away, at least he had tried. It just made her giggle. Circe unwrapped her arms from around him. Her fingers now trailing down his chest as she walked around to in front of him. She could feel him shiver underneath her touch.

"Now why would I do that, when we had so much fun before darling?" She whispered into his ear, and then walked away from him. "We're having Chinese for lunch. Darling Ianto just ordered it, see you later love." Next stop back to Jack's office, the two had some things to discuss alone, before lunch. She loved Torchwood, everyone was so fun...and interesting. Perhaps she would stay for a long time this time. She didn't have any clients that needed her attention, she was free as a bird.

A/N: Okay so pretty much Circe sounds like a slut. But She is kind of. She's like the girl version of Jack just more open with her sexuality than he is, if that's even possible. She'll pretty much shag anything that's alive, as long as they're pretty. Also this is just some random fic don't try to place it anywhere within the episodes. A Siren is a siren. She lures men in with her song, and looks. Speaking of looks, this link will take you to what Circe looks like, or at least what I based her off of. i3./albums/y68/sgarp/l11762b1247e97e55ef2f2338ba336aeb.jpg No viruses I promise. Um other things, sorry if people are a bit off I'm new at this. It's my first Torchwood fic. So um click the submit review button. I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas of what Circe should get into, and do with Jack and the others.


	2. It's Always Sex, Sex, Sex!

A/N: Hey so I realized that the link to the picture didn't work. Poo. Oh well. If you want to see Circe just send me a message, and I'll see what I can do. This one is shorter. I'm sorry. I promise a longer one next chapter. Don't forget to review!

The day after Circe arrived she sat jack down to talk to him. She would've the day she arrived but it seemed after lunch the fun and games were over, and they had business to attend to. One day in and she was already a Torchwood widow. It made her smile, she hadn't told Jack yet, but she was here to stay for the rest of her life. Now it was up to Jack to keep her or leave her. Hopefully it was the former rather than the latter. She really didn't have any where else to go. And being a companion just didn't appeal to her anymore. Being with a different stranger every night, no matter how respectable the occupation had become.

"So do I stay or go?" Circe fiddled with the hem of her jean skirt. Awaiting with bated breath for Jack's answer. She knew all about Jack, and Ianto. Ianto was cute she could have her fun with him as well, as the both of them. That was her plan, that was if Jack still wanted the open relationship of course. If he didn't that was fine with her, because she'd have jack all to herself that way. But she knew the secretive man, he could never be truly attached to one person.

"So basically you're telling me you want to act like a married couple...that we are. Does this mean a closed relationship?" Jack didn't want a closed relationship he'd rather be married and have fun too. Not that Circe wasn't fun, because she was, but Ianto was just as fun...in a manly way. Jack wanted to have his cake and eat it too! As did Circe.

"Yes, and open still. I know about you and Ianto. You'd have to be completely stupid and blind to not notice." She gave Jack a wink, and slid off his desk. "One more thing, Jack, we sleep together."

"Like right now? Right here? I'll have to send everyone out for lunch but okay!" Jack started clearing off his desk, and was about to tell everyone to go out when Circe stopped him. Her smile gentle and kind. He stopped moving and stared down at her. She was much shorter than him, and it always seemed to amaze him how small someone like her could be packed full with such emotions and fiery passion.

"No. At night. We sleep together, in the same bed, side-by-side. Arms encircled around each other, breathing in each others essence. Together. Ianto can join in sometime, maybe even tonight? I'll just have to cuddle up to both of you." The novelist scene she played out for Jack had him hooked, until she mentioned Ianto, it just made it all better. He thought it was sweet that she recognized where Ianto stood with Jack, and the two's relationship. No wonder he loved her, she had such a big heart, always including others. She was such a free spirit, it made him wonder what would make her tie herself down.

"That's fine with me. Now about sending everyone away for lunch..."

"I'm not stopping you am I? Shoo them, shoo them quickly! If they ask questions tell them that if they want to watch they have to pay." She smirked and jumped onto his desk, moving into a seductive pose just for Jack. Jack grinned evilly and hurriedly sent everyone away from their work, and out of the building. No questions were asked.

TORCHWOOD

Owen was at his station checking over some results when Jack came round asking about them. The young man handed over the freshly printed off paper containing the information. "So how was lunch?" Owen gave Jack a smile, he knew what those two had been doing. They weren't allowed back in until two hours later.

"We did it. Twice...times three." The devilish smile of Jack's appeared on his face.

"Holy shit"

"Round two is later tonight."

"Good luck to you mate." Owen returned back to his work ignoring the awful noise that was Circe, yet somehow he couldn't get that stupid woman off his mind. Her face permanently burned into his mind. He might have to go home early tonight.

"Hey, Ianto come here for a moment." Circe and Jack were in Jack's office, beckoning the poor tea-boy into the office of sex. Ianto entered and was immediately pushed into a chair. Jack sat behind his desk, his hands laced together resting atop his desk. Circe sat, swinging her legs, on top of the desk. Obviously she hated chairs, Ianto had never once seen her sit in one...or do anything in one.

"Yes, sir?" Ianto broke the silence. His shyness made Circe smile. She hopped off the desk, and found her way into his lap. Her index finger lightly tracing the left side of his face.

"Circe and I have a proposition for you-" before Jack could continue Circe cut in.

"The captain and I are inviting you to have a threesome with us, tonight. What do you say love? Yes, no, maybe so?" Circe now traced the other side of his face, but didn't stop at his chin. Her index finger trailing down his neck, and down the middle of his chest. She could feel his skin shiver under her touch, just like Owen's had. Still lower her hand traveled, Ianto tried to ignore her sex hand as best he could.

"I'd love to!" He squeaked as Circe hit a turn on spot.

"Wonderful! Be here at 9, and bring a change of clothes. You'll be here all night." Circe kissed him on the lips quickly, and then proceeded to kiss Jack before she turned and left to hunt down Gwen, and see what she was up to. Jack and Ianto watched her as she sauntered out of the office.

"What do you think, Ianto?" Jack licked his lips, the taste of Circe still left there after the kiss.

"She's trouble, sir." Was his honest reply. Trouble indeed, but Torchwood, Jack could tell, needed her. Not in a sex sense, but the women of Torchwood seemed to be livelier over just a day, just think of what longer could do. Circe's childish antics keeping them on their toes.

"I agree, but I wouldn't be the same with out her. She knows everything about me. I hate to say this, but I guess the term applies here, shes my best friend." Ianto stared at Jack as if he'd morphed into some hideous creature, but as the young man thought about it, he realized it was true.


	3. Unexpected Surprise

**Unexpected Surprise**

It'd been three months since Circe had arrived, and seemed to make a home of Torchwood. The Torchwood crew had grown accustomed to her appearance. She even helped them capture weevils every now and then. She was assigned by UNIT to be Torchwood 3's base contact. They had a full field team now. It made them more efficient than before. Also her being there had, seemed, to bring the group closer. There was less bickering and fighting amongst everyone.

After her two weeks of being there she had beens heart, by an alien. It was then that the rest of the team discovered the she, like Jack, could not die. It was not in the same sense though. This was part of her race, an undying species that would never disappear. Even if the thread of the universe unraveled her kind would still live on. So it had only served to surprise the gang, excluding Jack, that she rebounded and killed the alien. The alien had never seen it coming. From the point on she had become a true member of Torchwood 3.

Jack stared at the sleeping blond in his bed. She was so quiet, and peaceful when she slept. It seemed she never woke suddenly from nightmares like he did. She rarely even moved, but when she did roll over in her sleep he would barely notice. All her actions were light and airy, it was in her nature. When they were with each other, at night, messing around with each other he often found himself holding back, fearing he'd break her, even thought she told him, repeatedly, she in fact could not break. He loved this woman as strange as it sounded. Of course he didn't love her more than he loved the good Doctor, but he may have loved her more than he loved Ianto. Or he loved them all the same, it was a toss up depending on who he was with. Speaking of Ianto, he had been poorly treated it seemed these past couple of weeks, but that would change soon. Jack was going to schedule dates, that's if the rift didn't fuck things up.

As he thought to himself he had began to pace back and forth. The being in the bed near him stirred and rolled over. Maybe she did move in her sleep. Once more she rolled over and muttered something in her native tongue. Jack stopped moving and watched her. This wasn't right something was wrong. What should he do? Wake her or let her stay in her nightmare to figure it out. The Captain pondered his options and nearly died of a heart attack as Circe let out a blood curdling scream and sat straight up in bed. Her breathing labored, sweat gathering at the edge of her hairline. This was completely wrong.

"Circe?" Jack couldn't tell if it was Circe, or Circe still in her dreamworld. But in the darkness her baby blue eyes were far off and distant. Circe jumped as her name was spoken. Her head snapped around to find Jack staring at her. They held eye contact for what seemed like hours. An odd silence drifting over the bedroom. She broke eye contact, her eyes traveling back to straight in front of her. Her eyes returned to that far off look, who knows how long they stayed like that. Jack standing, watching her, his arms crossed over his chest. Her, just sitting there staring off into space. They had both been in deep thought or else they would've heard Ianto calling for them for the last five minutes. Ianto had finally disturbed John's bedroom to get their attention.

Ianto had brought them breakfast so that they could eat together before the others arrived and disturbed the peace. Not much of a breakfast though, it had mostly consisted of Jack and Ianto talking. Circe hadn't made a sound. It alarmed both men, as they both took her in as they talked. She wasn't completely there with them. Ianto and Jack left the dining area, leaving Circe to stare off into space and absentmindedly stir her coffee. She hadn't even touched her food and only took at least one sip of her drink.

"I what's wrong with her?" Ianto asked Jack as they both watched her through the window. She couldn't see them standing there, but she knew, none-the-less, they were there. She just chose not to acknowledge their presence. Ianto watched her as if she were an animal on display at the zoo.

"I don't know. But I have a pretty good idea. Two ideas actually. She's either thinking of leaving, which I'm doubting because she made it pretty clear that she wanted to stay this time, or she's receded into her conscience. It's her way of dealing with problems. See that look in her eyes, she's not really here with us." Jack shifted his weight and crossed his arms.

"I see." Ianto turned to walk away but stopped and turned back. "Do you love her, Jack?" Ianto turned and faced the other man. Jack didn't move. Funny how he had only just thought about this same subject earlier this morning.

"I think I just might."

"Right. I'll go make more coffee." Ianto turned away, dejected. But he wouldn't let Jack see him feeling this way.

"I love you too. I love you both." Jack looked back at Ianto, as Ianto turned back around to look at Jack. Their eyes holding each other's gaze.

"Can you do that?"

"I am doing that." Jack reached out and pulled Ianto to him, and swiftly kissed him. "An open relationship means an open relationship. Especially if Circe is involved. I need to get you drunk Ianto, you're getting a bit tense." Jack chuckled and returned his attention to the woman on the other side of the window.

"Are you going to talk to her? I think you should before the others come in. They'll start asking questions. A depressive Circe is bound to raise a few eyebrows." Ianto advised before turning to go check on things around the Hub.

"I'll talk to her." Jack sighed and re-entered the dining area. Taking a seat across from Circe. Her eyes seemed to see right through him. Yes, she was definitely far away, off in her own little world. How he was going to bring her back he had no idea. He reached a hand out and set it atop hers, stopping her from stirring her coffee.

"Listen, Circe, whatever is wrong, you know you can talk to me. I'm here for you day or night. Anytime you need to talk," his words seemed to go in one ear and out the other. He sighed heavily this time. He'd only ever had to do this once before with her, and that was after she'd killed a man in cold blood, with her bare hands. She hadn't gotten over it, and she was slightly depressive about the whole thing for months after the incident, even though he had kept telling her it was in self defense. He had finally given up on trying to talk to her and just planted a big kiss on her lips, that had seemed to jolt her out of it. But he could tell that wasn't going to work this time.

"Circe whatever is wrong, I'm sure it'll be okay. I'm the dashing Captain Jack Harkness! I can handle anything." He smiled at her, but the smile faded as she came back to reality and stared at him. It was as if he'd had the smile slapped right off of his face. Whatever she had to tell him, it wouldn't be good. He braced himself for the information she had to give him. A look of pure concentration swept over his face.

"Can you handle me being pregnant?"

A/N: OOOOH Cliff hanger. : REVIEW


End file.
